


Together, We'll Survive

by orphan_account



Series: Darling, I Will Be Loving You Till We're Seventy (And Some More) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Coming Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Happy Ending, M/M, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:58:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6384784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Through the mirror which covered the wall he was facing, the boy glanced at one of the captive, mirroring their expression of fear and longing, clutching his chain tightly.</p><p> </p><p>They had to hide, but Merlin did Harry want this all to be over soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, We'll Survive

**Author's Note:**

> This one's based on Deathly hallows and I've taken dialogues directly from the book, (Chapter: The Malfoy Manor) with slight changes, in the beginning.
> 
> I feel like I have rushed this one a bit, but I hope it has come out alright.
> 
> Also, do me a favor and please don't mention the title. It's horrible, I know. But this fic is a little random and I honestly couldn't think of one even after staring at the screen in hope of having an epiphany. Sorry for that.

The Manor stood silent, a cold atmosphere enveloping it, almost as if Nature knew that evil resided there. The inhabitants of the mansion were as cold and statue-like as the Manor.

 

Outside its gates, a group of wizards, the Snatchers, were arguing over entering the place. Four teenagers and a goblin were held captive.

 

One of the Snatchers strode to the gates and shook them.

                    

 

“How do we get in? They’re locked, Greyback, I can’t—blimey!”

 

 

He whipped his hands away in fright. The iron was contorting, twisting itself out of the abstract furls and coils into a frightening face, which spoke in a clanging, echoing voice.

 

 

“State your purpose!”

 

 

“We’ve got Potter!” Fenir Greyback roared triumphantly. “We’ve captured Harry Potter!”

 

The gates swung open.

 

Light spilled out over all of them.

 

 

“What is this?” said a woman’s cold voice.

 

 

“We’re here to see He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!” rasped Greyback.

 

 

“Who are you?”

 

 

“You know me!” There was resentment in the werewolf’s voice. “Fenrir Greyback! We’ve caught Harry Potter!”

 

 

Greyback seized the raven haired boy and dragged him around to face the light, forcing the other prisoners to shuffle around too.

 

 

“I know ’es swollen, ma’am, but it’s ’im!” piped up Scabior, another one of the Snatchers. “If you look a bit closer, you’ll see ’is scar. And this ’ere, see the girl? The Mudblood who’s been travelling around with ’im, ma’am. There’s no doubt it’s ’im, and we’ve got ’is wand as well! ’Ere, ma’am—“

 

 

 Scabior thrust the blackthorn wand at her. She raised her eyebrows.

 

 

“Bring them in,” she said.

 

 

The captives were shoved and kicked up broad stone steps into a hallway lined with portraits.

 

 

 “Follow me,” said Narcissa, leading the way across the hall. “My son, Draco, is home for his Easter holidays. If that is Harry Potter, he will know.”

 

 

The drawing room dazzled after the darkness outside. A crystal chandelier hung from the ceiling, more portraits against the dark purple walls.

 

 

 Two figures rose from chairs in front of an ornate marble fireplace as the prisoners were forced into the room by the Snatchers.

 

 

“What is this?” enquired Lucius Malfoy, Master of the House.

 

 

 

 “They say they’ve got Potter,” said Narcissa’s cold voice. “Draco, come here.”

 

 

 Draco Malfoy rose from an armchair, his face a pale and pointed blur beneath white-blond hair.

 

 

Greyback forced the prisoners to turn again so as to place one of the captives, the one identified as Harry Potter, directly beneath the chandelier.

 

 

“Well, boy?” rasped the werewolf.

 

Harry Potter was facing a mirror over the fireplace, a great gilded thing in an intricately scrolled frame. His face was huge, shiny, and pink, every feature seemingly distorted by a jinx. His black hair reached his shoulders and there was a dark shadow around his jaw.

 

 

“Well, Draco?” said Lucius Malfoy. He sounded avid. “Is it? Is it Harry Potter?”

 

 

“I can’t—I can’t be sure,” said Draco. He was keeping his distance from Greyback, and seemed as scared of looking at the boy as the boy was of looking at him.

 

 

“But look at him carefully, look! Come closer!” Lucius Malfoy sounded excited, almost desperate, “Draco, if we are the ones who hand Potter over to the Dark Lord, everything will be forgiv—“

 

 

“Now, we won’t be forgetting who actually caught him, I hope Mr. Malfoy?” said Greyback menacingly.

 

 

“Of course not, of course not!” said Lucius impatiently. He approached Potter himself.

 

 

“What did you do to him?” Lucius asked Greyback. “How did he get into this state?”

 

 

“That wasn’t us.”

 

 

“Looks more like a Stinging Jinx to me,” said Lucius.

 

 

His grey eyes raked the boy’s forehead.

 

 

“There’s something there,” he whispered. “It could be the scar, stretched tight. . . .Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?”

 

 

Draco stepped closer to the captive. His expression was full of reluctance, even fear. He examined the boy for a full minute before seeming to come to a decision.

 

 

“I don’t know,” he said, and he walked away toward the fireplace where his mother stood watching.

 

 

“We had better be certain, Lucius,” Narcissa called to her husband in her cold, clear voice. “Completely sure that it is Potter, before we summon the Dark Lord . . . They say this is his”—she was looking closely at the blackthorn wand— “but it does not resemble Ollivander’s description. . . . If we are mistaken, if we call the Dark Lord here for nothing . . . Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?”

 

 

“What about the Mudblood, then?” growled Greyback. The werewolf forced the prisoners to swivel around again, so that the light fell on the lone female captive instead.

 

 

“Wait,” said Narcissa sharply. “Yes—yes, she was in Madam Malkin’s with Potter! I saw her picture in the Prophet! Look, Draco, isn’t it the Granger girl?”

 

 

“I . . .maybe . . . yeah.”

 

 

“But then, that’s the Weasley boy!” shouted Lucius, striding around the bound prisoners to face the tall, ginger haired boy. “It’s them, Potter’s friends—Draco, look at him, isn’t it Arthur Weasley’s son, what’s his name—?”

 

 

“Yeah,” said Draco again, his back to the prisoners. “It could be.”

 

 

He seemed disinclined to say anything else. Through the mirror which covered the wall he was facing, the boy glanced at one of the captive, mirroring their expression of fear and longing, clutching his chain tightly.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Harry was drifting. After Dobby had saved them, dying in the process, he had taken refuge in one of the rooms in Bill and Fleur’s cottage, staring blankly at the window. He had spoken to Griphook and Ollivander, but even that was not distraction enough for him. He wanted the War to be over, and he wanted it over soon. Of course, it was a common and obvious wish, but right then, he felt like he just might die if he didn’t hear anything from _him_.

 

 

“Harry?” Called Hermione from outside the room.

 

 

“Yeah.” Harry forced himself to get up and open the door.

 

 

“How are you feeling?” she asked, looking concerned. Harry searched her face and saw that she was healed, at least physically. That was something.

 

 

“I should be asking you that, ‘Mione.” He said, smiling at her, feeling weary.

 

 

“I’m alright.” Said Hermione firmly, ”I’ll need to talk to someone maybe, but I’ll be fine.”

 

 

Harry gave in to his impulse and hugged her, glad that they had been able to rescue her.

 

 

“Really, I’ll be fine.” She reiterated, "You are the one who has to cope with You-Know-Who’s emotions. And...Dobby.” She remained silent, looking at him searchingly. ”How are you dealing with it?”

 

 

Harry shrugged, not really wanting to say anything. For one, he didn’t have anything to say, and secondly, he really did not want to burden her with his worries and fears.

 

 

“I’ll be fine too.” Replied Harry, ”Once all this is over and done with.”

 

  

“We’ll all be.” Agreed Hermione, hugging him again. She gave him a sad smile before leaving him alone with his thoughts.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 When Harry finally realized that Voldemort was killed, really and truly dead, the first thing he felt was shock. After years of battling against the wizard, years of pain, fighting for survival, years of struggle, it felt surreal. He sat down right where he was, too stunned and relieved to do much else. He could hear the cheers of celebration all around him, but all he could think of was that he was free.

 

 

 _Finally_.

               

 

He heard Hermione call out his name and felt his two oldest friends sit down next to him. Hermione hugged him once and Ron patted him on the back. They had done it. The Battle was over and they had won.

 

 

He was free.

 

 

With a jolt, he sprang up, swinging around, searching for certain someone. He ignored Hermione’s queries and Ron’s protests over knocking him down and twisted around right where he was, searching.

 

 

 _There_.

 

 

 

As soon as he caught sight of him, Harry dashed from his place, running around the people who blocked his way. He ran as fast as he could before pulling to a stop in front of his lover.

 

 

“Harry.” Breathed Draco, his eyes swollen and red. "You bastard. Do you have any idea how terrified I was?” He demanded, moving towards him, slowly. Harry blocked out other sounds, the whispers and shocked gasps that came from his friends, who seemed to have followed him. He stared at the other boy, rooted to the spot, even as he felt all the worry and fear that had threatened to break him throughout the War leaving his body.

 

 

And then Draco hugged him. He pulled him in and wrapped his hands around his waist in an almost crushing grip. Harry threw his arms around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss, letting all his tension go. Draco kissed him back just as enthusiastically. He could taste salt and felt the wetness of tears, even though he didn’t know who they belonged to. Both, probably.

 

 

They pulled back, albeit reluctantly, because even the Saviour of the Wizarding World needed oxygen to breathe. Harry looked into the familiar grey eyes, and felt safer and better, assured now that both of them were safe and free.

 

 

“Harry James Potter, what in the world?” Cried out Hermione, breaking the stunned silence as Draco pulled away.

 

 

“’Mione.” Started Harry, turning around, and then paused. Aside from Ron and Hermione, there were still a lot of people, students and others, who were all staring at them.

 

 

“Can we go somewhere else?” He requested, intertwining his fingers with Draco’s and tightening it so as to calm him down.

 

 

“Right.” She nodded, before turning back and pulling Ron with her. They managed to dodge the crowds (‘Mione was scary when she wanted to be) and Hermione led them to the edge of the Lake and stopped near the beech tree before turning around and placing her hands on her hips. Ron looked dazed. He was staring at their intertwined hands and looked as though he wanted to shake himself awake from a bad dream.

 

 

“When did this happen-whatever it is-and when were you going to tell us?” Demanded Hermione, looking furious.

 

 

Harry gulped, wishing he had thought a little before snogging Draco in front of the world. He felt Draco shiver a little and sneaked a sideway glance. Draco had a determined expression on his face.

 

 

“Granger.” He started. Hermione’s head snapped to the side as she looked at him. "We have been together for three years now. I was the one who told him not to tell anyone.”

 

 

“I agreed to it though.” Protested Harry, not wanting him to take the blame completely.

 

 

“And why is that?” Asked Hermione, looking at him, sounding hurt.

 

 

“Hermione, do you think it would have gone over very well if I had told you both? I mean, we always fought with him and...we were adjusting and testing. I didn’t want to tell anyone anymore than he wanted to.” He said, hoping she would understand.

 

 

"So you knew that he was going to become a Death Eater?” Asked Ron silently.

 

 

“Yes.” Whispered Harry, looking at him

 

 

They remained silent for so long, staring at him with confusing expressions, that Harry started feeling fidgety. He felt Draco running his hands across his wrists, trying to soothe him. He squeezed back in silent gratitude.

 

 

 

Ron sighed eventually.

 

 

“I don’t know what possessed you to do this mate, but I trust you enough that I know you wouldn’t put up with Malfoy if he did anything stupid or...evil. I don’t know if we’ll get along, but I suppose we could try.” Ron addressed the last words to Draco, who nodded his head and smiled a little.

 

 

“Thank you.” He said quietly, "And I apologize for every bad thing I have said to you.” He turned to Hermione, who was looking at him thoughtfully, “And I apologize for calling you demeaning names and insulting you. I will try to make it up as much as I can”

 

 

Harry grinned at that, feeling better now that Draco had apologized.

 

 

“Alright. We could try, I suppose.” Nodded Hermione, “That’s why you were scared, wasn’t it?” She asked, looking at Harry, “At Shell Cottage.”

 

 

“Yes.” Replied Harry, shuddering a little.

 

 

“Well, let’s go then. We have the whole school and their grandmothers to deal with.” Ron shook his head, “Honestly Mate, did you have to kiss him in front of everyone?”   

 

 

Draco stiffened a little before relaxing.

 

 

“Well Ron, you see, I haven’t seen him in several months and we didn’t know if we were going to come out of the war alive. You cannot blame me for wanting to kiss my boyfriend after all that.” Harry knew that Ron meant well, but he couldn’t help his indignation.

 

 

“Husband.” Murmured Draco, stroking the ring on Harry’s hand.

 

 

“ _Draco._ ” Groaned Harry as Hermione let out a shocked gasp, “Why would you say that? I wanted to ease them into this, not dump everything on them at once.” He glowered at his lover— _husband_.

 

 

Draco shrugged, unrepentant. He even looked a little smug at the whole situation, probably not even thinking about the fact that he had just signed Harry’s death warrant. He hit him on his chest before turning to face his friends.

 

 

Only to receive a slap on his face. Hermione growled in a very Un-Hermione-ish when Draco opened his mouth to protest, and slapped him too. Ron was closing his mouth, coming out of the shock, and was now staring at Harry as if he had grown two more heads.

 

 

“Bloody hell Mate, you don’t do things halfway, do you?” He shook his head, and then, surprising everyone, started grinning, “I don’t know why I’m surprised. You’re in a relationship with him? Ok. Married? Whoa, but ok.” And then he proceeded to move forward and hug him, then punched Draco lightly before pulling Hermione into his arms.

 

 

 

“Come on ‘Mione, this is Harry we’re talking about. Are you actually surprised after all the things that have happened to him?” Ron asked, smiling bemusedly.

 

 

Hermione shook her head before moving forward to hug both Harry and Draco, crushing them in a Molly-like embrace.

 

 

“You know I love you no matter what.” She said seriously. "But I refuse to help you break the news to Molly and the others.”

 

 

With that, she grinned at him, and Harry knew that he was forgiven. He knew that they’d probably have to explain everything later, but right then, he had his friends.

 

 

He had Draco.

 

 

Draco turned him around and pulled him into a kiss, smiling as Ron gagged and Hermione scolded him in the background.

 

 

They had each other. They’ll be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's that.
> 
> I like the concept of Secret marriage for some reason, but I have found only one fic based on that :-(
> 
> Comments and Kudos are very much welcome!! Please do tell me if I have made an error anywhere.


End file.
